


Fancy Going Ballroom Dancing?

by Funstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bunch of sappy cute stuff, Dancing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funstyles/pseuds/Funstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis dance at the Cinderella ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Going Ballroom Dancing?

The evening is cool, a fine dew setting on the blades of grass and marble steps as the guest make their way into the ballroom for the charity event.

  Harry leans his body against a back wall to look at everything. The clean round tables covered in white table cloths and bunches of flowers, the twinkling lights strung across the walls casting an even glow through out the room and the guests. They're all dressed in suits and long dresses bustiling around the room dancing and laughing, each one happy to be helping out with the charity event.

 And then there's Louis, his Louis, wearing a dark suit, his hair pushed back and a huge smile on his face as he dances with a bunch of little squeeling girls in a circle. His cheeks are flushed from dancing as he looks over at Harry. His blue eyes sparkle in the light of the room as he separates himself from the girls and tells them to go get some juice. 

  Louis makes his way through the crowd towards Harry, their eyes locked and their lips turned up into smiles. Louis stand in front of Harry. His lean body in a suit similar to Louis', his curls spilling over his shoulders and his lips stained red from the juice he's been sipping. No alcohol at this charity event. 

  Louis takes his hands, his skin, every crease every freckle so familiar to him from the countless times they have lined their palms up together and intertwined their fingers, the feeling as familiar as his own heartbeat. 

"Could I have this dance" Louis asks trying not to smile.

Harry rolls his eyes but blushes. God he is so embarrassing. 

Harry lets Louis lead him into the middle of the dance floor, right in the middle of bodies moving around them, silk dresses billowing, arms reaching, and muffled conversations.

Louis is always gentle with Harry, always has been. He places his hands on his waist as Harry presses himself up against him, his head resting on his shoulder. Its a little awkward like this because of the height difference, but they make it work. They always do. 

"I'm happy I came tonight" Harry whispers while smiling into Louis' neck. 

"Me too" Louis replies.

They sway along to the music, Louis holding Harry like he's the most delicate thing he's ever held, their close together, body heat seeping into each other, no spaces between them. 

"Have you ever thought about being a prince?" Harry asks breathing in Louis' fresh clean scent. He's always loved the way louis smells. Its a strong lingering fresh smell, almost like soap. Its comforting. 

"Not really, have you?" Louis replies

"Yeah I have" he says 

"And?" Louis asks

"I would wear a crown and have balls like this all the time" Harry says beaming like a child, dimples popping. 

"You just want to be a prince to wear a crown and throw parties?" Louis asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Well no I would help the less fortunate of course." he says

"Like this ball" Louis looks around at all of the smiling guests. "You're already a prince to me" he says almost shyly. A very sweet thing for louis who is always so loud and acts tough to say. 

Harry looks at Louis then, at his side profile, his cheekbones and his eyelashes thats sweep across them every time he bilnks and decides that yes, Louis is an actual prince too. Not because of his looks because of what he stands for, his charity work, his strong willed personality but his soft heart always willing to help others. And he might be just a tad more in love with him than before. 

Louis turns his head back and looks at Harry, smiles mirroring each other, too big, too silly for their faces. Louis leans in and presses his lips against Harry's. They taste like cherry, sweet and dark and deep. Harry leans in and sighs contentedly.

 As they stand in the middle of the ballroom, arms tangled around each other just as tighy as their lives had been tangled together from the day they met. They didn't care as others stopped and smiled at them kissing in the middle of dancing, they were so immersed in each other they couldn't notice if they tried. 

  But it was clear to everyone in the room, as clear as the sky was at the moment that yes, the little one with the cheekbones knew the prince was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For kristen who said she was going to kill me with Louis' dagger if I wrote this. :)


End file.
